


Il Gemello Sbagliato

by ellydarklight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, James Potter Bashing, Remus Lupin Bashing, Sirius Black Bashing, WBWL, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellydarklight/pseuds/ellydarklight
Summary: James Potter è vivo ed aspetta la lettera per Hogwarts di suo figlio, Jake, ma nessuna lettera arriva. Il mondo magico si accorge che ae non è il bambino della profezia ma oramai hanno perso Harry.





	Il Gemello Sbagliato

Tutti conoscevano James Potter, il capo Auror, vedovo, giovane, ricco, bello e purosangue, figlio del pozionista Feleamont Potter e nipote del ministro Henry Potter, padre del famoso Jake Potter, il ragazzo sopravvissuto, viveva nel Potter Manor con suo figlio Jake ed i suoi amici Sirius e Remus.  
Lily Potter, il suo unico amore era morta la notte del 31 ottobre 1981, uccisa da Lord Voldemort, era sola in casa, lui era in missione sia come Auror che per l'ordine della fenice, Sirius era con lui e Remus, beh era luna piena.  
Jake era un bambino viziato, rovinato dal padre, era un bullo, nessun altro bambino lo sopportava, molti erano obbligati ad essergli amici dalle loro famiglie ma nessuno sopportava la famiglia Potter, erano convinti di essere superiori a tutti, Jake non ascoltava nessuno, James ascoltava solo Silente.

James era felice, era il 31 luglio, era il compleanno di suo figlio, Jake, come tutti gli anni tutte le famiglie importanti ed i giornalisti erano lì, la festa era esagerata, oggi però era più importante delle altre feste, Jake compieva 11 anni e tutti i giornalisti volevano immortalare il momento dell'arrivo della lettera di Hogwarts.  
I giornalisti, James, Remus e Sirius aspettavano con impazienza, passarono le ore ed era sera ma nessuna lettera di è vista, James ha chiamato Silente che è subito entrato nel Manor sotto gli occhi ansiosi di tutti -James perché mi hai chiamato?- - Jake non ha ricevuto la lettera- - come non la ha ricevuta? - -la aspettiamo da stamattina ma nessun gufo è arrivato-, mentre James e Silente parlavano sotto gli occhi dei giornalisti Jake si lamentava che voleva la sua lettera, Sirius e Remus cercavano di calmarlo inutilmente.  
\- James devo controllare una cosa, fai venire un attimo Jake qui- -Jake vieni qui- ed il bambino si fece strada guardando tutti dall'alto in basso tutti, Silente lanciò l'incantesimo per determinare la potenza magica del ragazzo, una luce doveva circondarlo se era magico, ma la luce era talmente fioca che era quasi invisibile, tutti sgranarono gli occhi, nessuno osava parlare, poi un giornalista, Rita Skeeter, fece la domanda che tutti aspettavamo -come può essere un magono??? Ha sconfitto voi sapete chi!!!-   
Silente dopo aver pensato un po - Quella notte ci siamo sbagliati, non è stato Jake a sconfiggere Voldemort ma suo fratello, Harry- qualcuno urla - JAKE HA UN FRATELLO????- -un gemello- lo corregge Silente.  
James, Sirius e Remus erano pallidi ed il caos era intorno a loro poi James parlo -IMPOSSIBILE, Harry è un mago oscuro!!!- tutti si girarono a guardarlo, come poteva essere un bambino di 11 anni un mago oscuro?  
James era furioso e dal suo tono di voce si sentiva tutto il disprezzo che nutriva per il suo secondogenito   
\- calmo James, dove si trova ora tuo figlio minore?- a parlare con calma stavolta era stata madama Bones - Non è più un Potter, James lo ha rinnegato due anni fa ed io lo ho rinnegato come figlioccio, era solo un oscuro rettilofilo non può essere il salvatore, Jake non è un magono ha sempre fatto magia fino due anni fa quando si è stabilizzata!!!- stavolta a parlare fu Sirius.  
Tutti rimasero in silenzio, il secondogenito Potter era un rettilofilo come colui che non deve essere nominato, Salazar, Heplo il folle e molti altri maghi oscuri.  
Tutti però hanno capito anche in altra cosa, due anni fa si sono sbarazzati di Harry e due anni fa Jake ha smesso di fare magia ( perché secondo loro si era stabilizzata in anticipo ma in verità era Harry a fare magia e non Jake), avevano perso il loro salvatore, Harry era un rettilofilo ma era chiaro che Jake era un magono e non aveva vinto Voldemort.  
\- Perché non mi avete detto della sua capacità ??? Avevo già previsto che il prescelto acquisisse delle capacità di Voldemort - chiese Silente - LUI NON È IL PRESCELTO, JAKE È IL PRESCELTO È STATO SEGNATO!!! HARRY È SOLO UN…- -James- Silente interrompe severamente - James, io non ho mai controllato la cicatrice di Jake, mi sono fidato di te, dieci anni fa sei venuto da me e mi hai portato al San Mungo perché tuo figlio Jake aveva sconfitto Voldemort, era stato segnato con un profondo squarcio sul petto e mi avevi detto che Harry non aveva nulla solo dei graffi superficiali, tu hai detto che Jake era il prescelto dimmi il perché- -Jake è il prescelto- Sirius Black parló inutilmente - Zitto, sto parlando con James-   
James rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo - il cadavere di Lily era dalla parte di Jake e Jake era sveglio con un profondo taglio mentre Harry dormiva e aveva solo un taglio a forma di fulmine sulla testa- - la cicatrice di Harry si è mai rimarginata? - Silente chiese e James non rispose -no non si é mai rimarginata- stavolta a rispondere è stato Lupin, i guaritori e Silente sapevano cosa voleva dire: cicatrice da maledizione, tutti si erano sempre chiesti perché quella di Jake si era rimarginata ed era quasi invisibile.  
Silente chiuse gli occhi era chiaro a tutti che il loro Salvatore era perso da qualche parte - Dove è Harry adesso? - - non lo sappiamo- Sirius rispose - lo abbiamo lasciato due anni fa a Nocture Alley dopo averlo rinnegato- .  
Il mondo magico era in allarme il loro salvatore era scomparso e Silente sperava solo che non fosse finito in cattive mani.

Lo stesso giorno nelle campagne vicino Londra- Tenuta Lestrange.

Bellatrix si sentiva veramente felice era il compleanno del suo piccolo Aldebaran, suo figlio, lo aveva trovato due anni fa a Nocture Alley , James Potter e suo cugino lo avevano diseredato, lo aveva portato da suo marito e dal cognato, avevano fatto in adozione di sangue, poi erano tornati a cercare il loro signore, lo avevano trovato un anno fa in Albania ed avevano scoperto che è stato il piccolo Al a sconfiggerlo quella notte, ma Al non avrebbe mai fatto del male al suo signore ora, Al aveva donato il sangue per far tornare il suo signore, era stato allenato dal suo signore.  
Il suo signore aspettava solo di essere di nuovo al massimo della sua potenza per attaccare.  
Ricordava perfettamente come era Aldebaran il giorno in cui lo ha incontrato: solo, impaurito, pieno di lividi e vestito di stracci; ricordava come gli aveva spiegato di essere stato rinnegato da suo padre e dal suo padrino perché avevano detto che era un mago oscuro, Al non era un mago oscuro, era il ragazzo più buono e dolce che lei avesse conosciuto!  
Ricordava la sua espressione di gioia quando lo ha preso con se e da Harry James No-Name è diventato il suo bambino, Aldebaran Regulus Lestrange, da insulso mezzosangue a un quasi puro sangue, dalla copia di James Potter con gli occhi verdi ad un bellissimo mix tra tratti Potter, Black e Lestrange ma gli occhi sono rimasti gli stessi, gli occhi più verdi che avesse mai visto era il bambino più bello che avesse mai visto ed era suo figlio.

Era il compleanno del suo Al e tutti erano lì a tavola: lei, il suo signore, suo marito, suo cognato e altri tre mangiamorte ricercati; i Malfoy non erano venuti, erano al compleanno di Potter per mantenere le apparenze pubbliche; solo la famiglia Lestrange sapeva che era Al il vero prescelto ed erano orgogliosi di averlo sul lato oscuro.  
\- mamma guarda, mi è arrivata la lettera per Hogwarts!!! Cosa devo fare? Te, papà e lo zio siete latitanti non posso andare a Hogwarts! - - Oh tesoro certo che puoi andarci, zio Lucius mi deve un favore-  
Al le sorrise, era un bambino dolcissimo e sensibile, molto intelligente e coraggioso, non avrebbe mai torturato o ucciso ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per sua madre, Bellatrix.

Questa storia non continuerà, se volete continuarla o prenderne spunto per nuove FF fate pure


End file.
